Amnesia
by thepieh0le
Summary: Ehehe, I don't think I have to say more, do I? I think the uncreative title says all. Sorry...  If you think: 'Geh, another one of these' Please read the AN inside. Thank you very much!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer**_: unfortunately I do not own KHR, otherwise it wouldn't have turned out this great and no-one would actually bother buying it….

_**AN: **_Hehe, this was my very first fanfic(some time go already…)

I also want to apologize to the person that published a different Tsuna loosing his memory story. But I'm quiet certain that we had the same idea at the same time. Since I published it the first time **on LJ on the 28th of May 2010**. ( I just wanted to defend myself, since I feel bad about posting this story here and I still remember how depressed I was when I found out the my idea wasn't as unique as I though. With the stream of G27 fics with the same plotline following, too. No, critique! I love the most of them very much!)

Yes, this idea popped into my mind right after I woke up the other day, so it was the first thought I actually had… I bet you nearly died to get to know this…

**AN:** Hayato says 'Juudaime', when he addresses Tsuna directly, like 'Look over there, Juudaime!', but when he talks about Tsuna he uses 'Tenth'. I like it better this way and hope you can cope with that!

* * *

_***Amnesia***_

_Chapter 1_

Tsuna and Gokudera were walking down the floor of the school. Tsuna took a deep, defeated breath. He felt horrible. The teacher had mocked him the entire lesson for failing yet another math test. In front of everyone. Kyouko, Gokudera, the whole class. He should have been used to it by now, but still, it was unfair. He tried so hard to hammer all this ridiculously difficult formulas into his head. Not even Reborn helped him. Well, on the other hand he should be grateful for that, or he would have landed in hospital thinking of Reborn's explosive punishments he got by giving the wrong answer. But honestly, he tried so hard and still failed? It was so unfair.

He looked at the silverette, that walked right next to him. Tsuna couldn't help but wonder how Gokudera managed to score unbelievably high in every single test he took. No matter how looked at it, his image gave off the total opposite. Tsuna turned his head a little to get a better look on the teen that walked right next to him like usual. At first Tsuna was bewildered that someone was actually willing to share the space beside him and Gokudera seemed to be more that happy to do so. The Italian always exclaimed that it was the duty of a right-hand man to be by his boss as much as possible. Who knew what could happen, if no-one paid attention. Over the time Tsuna became used to it. Used to the closeness as well as the weird logic, Hayato displayed.

"Juudaime? Are you listening?"

Tsuna winked confused, brought back to the floor of the school by the question.

"Ah… sorry, Gokudera-kun. I didn't listen…"

Gokudera flashed him a smile. "It alright I was asking if you would let me help you studying for the re-test."

Tsuna felt his chest tighten a little by the display of loyalty coming from his self-proclaimed right-hand man. In fact it always made Tsuna wonder how he deserved so much unconditioned faith. After all he didn't stand out. He was so bad with his studies that he often wondered how he managed to get this far in school and if Reborn wasn't around he was no use to anybody, then he could not even defend himself.

Ah, it was no use to think about all that now. He tried to push the negative thoughts aside and nodded thankfully at the offer Hayato made a few seconds ago.

"That'd be a big help, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna smiled and gained a more than happy expression.

"Thank you so much! Your trust honours me and I will try my best to help you out!"

'That figures' Tsuna thought when he saw the delighted face of his Storm Guardian. Nevertheless a stuffy warmth spread in his body .

"Yo, Tsuna!" a familiar voice reached his ears. Yamamoto was approaching the two of them, grinning wide. "How did you score in the test?" he asked while wrapping his arm around Tsuna's shoulders to the very anger of Hayato. Tsuna wondered slightly if Yamamoto slept the whole period.

"Oi, why are you treating the Tenth so jovial, Baseball-nut? Get your hands of him!"

"Haha, calm down, calm down! We are friends, so isn't it just natural?"

Secretly, Tsuna had to admit that he agreed with Yamamoto. He and Gokudera were indeed his friends, at least that's what he saw them as. So why was it that just Yamamoto treated him as one? This actually started to get to him some time ago. The mafia-boy was the closest to him for a while now, but still…he wouldn't treat Tsuna the way he wanted to be treated by him. Tsuna always got the feeling that Gokudera was too reserved and distanced despite being right next to him.

Ah, crap! He really needed to stop thinking like that. It just confused him too much. And recently he found that it also made him sad.

"G-Gokudera-kun! It's alright… really!" Tsuna tried to stop his right-hand man to start a fight with Yamamoto… again.

"Juudaime! I cannot let it slip!" Gokudera defended his out-burst.

"It's fine! Don't you always let it slip in the end?" Tsuna said tired.

Gokudera looked at him and blushed slightly. "Well…"

"See?" Tsuna said and turned around.

'Not good' he thought when he suddenly started to feel dizzy and the world was spinning around him. Spinning too fast. Desperately he tired to grip the railing when he felt his foot miss the stairs and he started to fall.

"Juudaime!" that was Gokudera's voice. "Tsuna!" and that must have been Yamamoto.

The last thing he saw were the blurry faces of his friends.

Then his body hit the ground with a loud, nasty sound and he felt an unbearable pain shooting through his body. Then he passed out.

**- x -**

Slowly, Tsuna tried to open his eyes. The bright light was blinding him and a stinging pain shot through his forehead. He winked a few times to let his eyes get used to the bright glare of the lights.

He groaned at the dull pain lingering on his body and the throbbing in his head. He felt terrible.

Tsuna turned his head a little to figure out where he actually was. It seemed to be a hospital or a health room. He was surrounded by white everywhere he looked. His gaze slide over the ground to a chair where a silver-haired boy was sitting. It seemed like he fell asleep. His chin was pressed against his chest and to Tsuna it seemed that this position couldn't be comfortable at all.

He chuckled and reached out his arm, trying to wake the other teen up. He groaned at the pain and slumped back into the pillows when he noticed he neither had the strength nor the reach to make contact. Sitting there, he took the opportunity to have a closer look at the boy. He noticed a little frown on his face. Tsuna wondered what made him worried enough to even follow in his dreams.

A little mourn and the silverette opened his eyes. He looked at Tsuna and the frown changed in a bright smile in a matter of seconds.

"Juudaime! You are awake!", he cheered. "I'm so glad to see you awake!"

Tsuna looked at him, wondering. Juudaime? The boy seemed to sense his confusion.

"Juudaime… is something wrong with you?"

"Juudaime?" Tsuna asked. The silverette shot him a look full of confusion.

"You are Juudaime…" he started.

"Ehhh? Wh-what are you talking about?"

The boy in front of him looked like Tsuna just hit him right into the face.

"Ju-Juudaime, you can't be trying to say that you forgot about me?" he whimpered. His eyes glistened slightly.

* * *

_**End of chap 1! **_

Please tell me, if you dislike the chapter. I'll remove it, if that's the case.

Otherwise there'll be all in all 7 chapters and I just found an omake(I wrote it as a chapter, but it didn't fit. But I can't rewrite it that it becomes a new story…)

Yay, Tsuna's Birthday tomorrow! Hehe…

**Please review, if you want to read the next chapter. Otherwise I'll think you dislike the story and stop writing. I'm sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN: **_Haha, I just actually re-read ch. 1 the first time in 5 month… I laughed so hard… I'm glad the way I write change a little!

Now, to the comments:

**cursedlonelyheart**: Haha, no I haven't. It's because it was my very first fanfic, and I couldn't really get into Tsuna's thinking(Hayato is much easier to understand…) I couldn't find the words Tsuna would say. BUT I tried my best to fix it in the upcoming chapters! Hehe, how about you find the rest out by yourself?

**Goldenbutterfly**: Thank you! Ne? I think it would really bother everyone when your first real buddy acts as formal as Hayato… haha..

**Roxy**: Aww, and so I will! Here you go!

_**Chapter 2**_

"Juudaime, you can't mean it!" stated the silver-haired teen, not trying to hide his disbelief after hearing this word coming from Tsuna.

Should Tsuna really know the guy in front of him? He just couldn't seem to recognize him. He let his mind wander through his memories but, no, there was nothing about the boy in front of him. He shook his head to emphasize his next sentence.

"I really can't remember ever meeting you!"

"But I'm your right hand man, Gokudera Hayato!" exclaimed the other one with a face showing hurt and confusion .

'Why was he so worked up about it?' wondered Tsuna. Perhaps he really should know him? But what was the stuff with the 'right-hand' man? He wasn't someone who would actually need something like that. Maybe his counterpart was a little worked up and went ahead just imagining weird things? Or he just confused Tsuna with someone else? Yeah, that sounded plausible, didn't it? Or this was just a joke. He was Dame-Tsuna after all, so there was perhaps someone who just wanted to make fun of him. That sounded even more reasonable.

"Juudaime! You just fell down the stairs and possibly hit your head! Maybe that caused you memory loss!" reasoned Gokudera.

On the other hand, looking at the desperate attempts to explain himself to Tsuna, this couldn't be part of a set-up plan. He really seemed to try with all his might to convince him that what he said was right and he actually looked pretty hurt that Tsuna seemed to forgot him. And on top of it would be really nice if he had actually someone who was worried about him. It was just natural, wasn't it?

"A-alright…. I guess, I'll believe you ….for now" he added hesitantly and was caught of guard when a relieved smile brightened Gokudera's face.

His stomach felt funny all of a sudden, but he forced a grin on his lips as a reply to the other one.

'What was that just now ?' he wondered silently. But before he could start the attempt to think about it, a knock on the door got him back to reality.

A black-haired boy around his age entered the room, on his shoulder he carried a funny looking baby who was actually wearing a suit. Something about this picture looked terribly off. But well, there was at least someone he knew.

"Yamamoto?" he asked confused. Well, he might know him, but that was just because they attended the same class, he would never have expected him to visit him. From the corner of his eye he saw Gokudera flinch for some reason.

"Yo, Tsuna!" he said happily. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Since when was the base-ball star so casual towards him? Slowly he started to wonder if he really missed out something.

"Huh? Tsuna? What's wrong with you? You look strange." said the athlete.

"The Tenth can't seem to remember anything, baseball-nut…" replied Gokudera instead of the actually asked one. "That still doesn't mean you can talk to him so informal!" he added with a angered voice that made Tsuna wonder how a person can possibly have this change of mood during this short amount of time.

The baby on Yamamoto's shoulder lowered his head so that his big hat was shadowing his eyes which drew the attention of the three boys onto him.

"Oi, Reborn-san! Can't you do something about it?", pleaded Gokudera.

Tsuna slowly really started to question the weird behaviour of the silver-haired male. Perhaps he was really just a shady guy? But when he was involved with a always smiling guy like Yamamoto he couldn't be that bad… His head was swirling due to all the questions rushing through it.

He sighted heavily and slumped back into the fluffy pillows.

"Oi, Reborn! Can you?"

The baby looked _worried. _Was that even possible?

'Well, just take it as it is' said Tsuna silently to himself . 'I can not get weirder than now, can it?'

Obviously it could.

The baby started to _speak_… to speak _fluently_…. _full sentences _….

"This isn't good. I don't think there is something we can do right now but hope that he regains his memories by himself. We don't even know what exactly he forgot."

Gokudera was getting really worried.

"But what if someone attacks the Tenth and he doesn't know how to fight…"

Tsuna looked at him with a puzzled expression, he already got that he was meant by "Tenth".

"Ahaha… Gokudera-kun, I don't fight…I never did…. I'm not good in physical stuff.." and other things, he added silently.

Nobody seemed to mind his statement for they just went on with their talk without bothering repling to him.

"Well, then we just have to make sure, that Tsuna is protected." said Reborn and Gokudera nodded frantically.

"Mah, I'm sorry, but I need to help my father with the shop after school!" excused Yamamoto with an apologetically grin.

"Che," made the silver-haired teen while looking at his exact opposite, then he turned around to give Tsuna a reassuring smile and said:

"Don't worry Juudaime! I can handle this task alone and will keep you company wherever you go!"

Tsuna nodded hesitantly, not sure if this offer was as great as Gokudera made it sound, after all he seemed to be kind of scary and short-tempered. But when he looked up in the other ones face, he found himself thinking that somehow it wouldn't be that bad after all and he added:

"If you want to."

Once again Gokudera nodded high-spirited and Tsuna chuckled due to a strange affection spreading through him for reasons he couldn't explain himself.

**- x -**

"Oh, my, Tsu-kun! You had me worried when the school doctor contacted me about your fall. I'm so sorry, that couldn't come for you, but you see, Lambo and I-Pin were-"

"Who?" asked Tsuna. The series of new encounters didn't seemed to have an end in the near future.

But the answers to his question, came running into the entrance area on cue. A loud laughing little boy followed by a little girl that tried to convince him to keep the volume down.

"Mwa-ha-ha! Dame-Tsuna! I heard you fell!" And with these words he was already heading upstairs still followed by the girl with the high-pitched voice.

"Stupid cow! Keep it down!" blurted Gokudera right behind him. "The Tenth doesn't feel good!"

The brown haired boy groaned due to the lout voice next to him.

"Juudaime! Do have a headache? Well it's expected after what happened. I shall stay by your side until you feel better!" he exclaimed high-spirited.

Tsuna went upstairs into his room.

* * *

**End chapter 2!**

Actually I wanted to give you a break for today, but I just went and started to stalk Ichinose Hidekazu's (Hayato's seiyuu) blog and his awesome 'Juudaime, I'll always protect you!' entries made my day. (and especially the "Vongola Family FOREVER (heart)!"(yes, he even typed a heart! though his one was red...) So I was all hyper and just went ahead...

**x**

While I wrote the story I started wondering about several things. Here's the first one:

**Has no-one of the characters ever wondered that Reborn's social skills are not these of a one-year old?**

**Anyways, please review! **I love reviews. Reviews are my fuel!**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Word count:** 1278

**AN**: I just resolved to re-write the previous chapters... after I had a mental break-down due to laughing too much after I re-read them . Should have done it right from the start, but I was too lazy. Sorry for the inconvenience.

**Goldenbutterfly**: Thank you! Haha, I really had a hard time getting into Tsuna's way of thinking. I hope it keeps getting better!

**Mangafee**: Thank you!

**hentai18ancilla:** Jah, same here. In my opinion no-one deserves Tsuna more than Hayato. And on the other side Tsuna deserves someone who cares for him like Hayato does. Not Kyouko, she just doesn't fit him. Tsuna, realize it! Hayato is the man for you!

And I hope you enjoy the first revised chapter. I hope it's easier to read!

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Tsuna awoke, the sun had already set and the terrible headache he had, had declined a little. A relaxed sigh beside him, caught his attention and he found himself looking at Gokudera Hayato, who was kneeling next to his bed. His head rested on his arms, that were entwined on top of Tsuna's blanket and his breathing indicated that he was sound asleep.

The brunette tilted his head, wondering why the boy was still here. Tsuna thought that the other boy would have gone home by now, since it was already late and Tsuna had drifted into sleep some time ago by now.

Looking at the silver-haired teen for a little while, Tsuna noticed that the tension, he saw on Gokudera's face the whole afternoon, had vanished and was replaced by a content and relaxed expression. That fitted him much better than the wrinkled forehead.

As Tsuna watched Gokudera he felt the urge to touch him spreading in his mind. Without even trying to fight back his sudden impulse and since the other one seemed in a deep, satisfying slumber, Tsuna just reached out to touch Gokudera's head. Gently he started to stroke through the silvery strands.

Tsuna chuckled. He knew that being the one being caressed felt nice, but he didn't expect that doing the caressing was also very soothing.

Gokudera stirred slightly in his sleep and Tsuna stopped his actions, because he thought he woke the other boy up. Luckily he was just trying to find a more comfortable position. When he finally found it, Gokudera's lips formed into a smile and after he muttered something Tsuna couldn't understand, the calm returned and Tsuna picked up his previous actions. He felt himself getting more and more tired.

**- x -**

Gokudera wasn't around when Tsuna woke up in the morning.

His head still ached slightly, but that was nearly forgotten by the pain that shot through his body when he tried to sit up. Right, they said he fell down the stairs in school. That would explain the pain. He felt like every bone in his body hurt and if someone would ask him he wouldn't hesitate a minute to say that his body was black and blue all over. He would have taken a look if moving wouldn't hurt or make him feel exhausted.

When he resigned and gave up on actually trying to move, he heard footsteps on the staircase that were closely followed by the opening of the door to his room and the silver-haired teen entered, carrying a tray and making an annoyed face.

Tsuna briefly wondered if he was the reason, or his mother, forcing Gokudera to nurse him. He wanted to ask and he wanted to apologize, when a brown haired girl pushed Gokudera aside, making him nearly drop the food he was entrusted with.

"Watch where you're stepping!" ranted Gokudera, but was totally ignored by the girl, that only focused on resting Tsuna in his bed.

"Tsuna-san!" she cried worried. "I heard you were hurt, so I came over to sooth the pain with my love! As your future wife I need to nurse you!"

Gokudera's face twitched. "Oi, stop it, stupid woman! You'll probably just hurt him more than he already is!"

"What are you trying to say, Gokudera-san? It takes a woman to take care of Tsuna-san!" she exclaimed passionately, so caught up in arguing with the irritated boy, that she nearly forgot the actual reason for coming.

"Ahm…" The cause of their argument tried to catch their attention.

Haru swirled around. "Tsuna-san! How are you? Are you alright? Do you need something?" the girl asked solicitously while turning around to Tsuna, laying her hand on his arm.

"Oww…"

"Oi! What are you doing? Haven't I told you, that you are not fitted to nurse the Tenth?"

"Hahi? I touched him really gently!" defended the girl.

"Than why did you touch him in the first place?" Gokudera growled angrily. "Che, doing unnecessary things again."

"Uhm, Gokudera-kun, calm down. It wasn't her fault… it's just… my body hurts so much. I can't even move."

Gokudera looked downcast. "I'm so sorry, that I wasn't able to protect you, Juudaime!"

Tsuna looked puzzled. Where did that come from?

"I-I'm sure it wasn't your fault…" he started, confused why the silverette would blame himself for Tsuna's clumsyness, that for sure found an outlet by tripping down the stairs. Embarrassed Tsuna had to admit that this would be just like him.

"You don't need to waste your kindness on me, I wasn't fast enough to catch you." Gokudera went on blaming himself.

Tsuna wanted to raise his arms to reassure that everything was fine and he could stop his apologizing now, but the sudden attempt to move just made him whimper once again. Gokudera looked at him like he was the one who fell.

"Well, Tsuna-san! Since you can't move, let me help you to eat!" offered the girl, that still stood right beside him. She took the tray out of Gokudera's hands and sat down right next to Tsuna.

The silverette muttered a "I'm going downstairs…" and turned around leaving the room.

Tsuna really couldn't follow Gokudera's mental leaps.

**- x -**

"Oh, Gokudera-kun? You're not with Tsu-kun?" Nana's voice in the kitchen asked after she peeked curiously who was moving down the stairs.

"Hn? Ah, no, I feel tired. Is it's okay for me to rest on the sofa, mother(1)?" asked the bomber. "I'd really like to accompany the Tenth again when his visit left."

"Ah, of course. Go ahead and feel at home!" She said with a gentle smile and Gokudera shuffled into the living room, shortly wondering where the noisy kids where, but he found himself not really interested to know.

Although he said that he was tired just as an excuse to be alone for a little while, it didn't take long for him to drift into sleep after he laid down.

'Stupid woman' he still muttered before he fell asleep.

**- x -**

"-san! Gokudera-san!"

Slowly he opened his eyes. Haru stood right next to him, her hands resting on her hips.

"Hn? What? Is the Tenth alright?" muttered Gokudera still dozily.

"Well, he is, somehow. I need to go home now." said Haru and turned around to take her leave.

After she went out off the door, it didn't take long for Gokudera to resolve to go to the Tenth again, after all he was his right-hand man and felt really guilty and useless for not being able to prevent the Tenth from falling.

A wave of emotion rolled over him, of which disgust of his own incompetence, self-pity and guilt towards his boss were just a few components. He felt his eyes burn all of a sudden, due to the tears he tried to suppress. When he reached the Tenth's room, he still waited a few moments, winking like crazy to force the burning to decline and putting on a smiling face for his boss, not wanting to worry the boy.

When he slowly entered the room he saw the object of his unwavering loyalty lying on his bed. He looked like he was asleep, but when he heard the noises on the door, he turned his head, giving Gokudera a gentle smile which made him wonder if it made him happy for gaining a smile from the Tenth or making him cry for it looked very forced.

"Gokudera-kun." he stated slowly. " Can you tell me something about the things I'm supposed to remember?"

Gokudera's hands twitched by the urge of taking the doorknob and leaving the room.

* * *

_**End chapter 3!**_

Well, I somehow liked this chapter…

Though Hayato is pretty depressing. But that's just the way I see him. He always seems more comically in the official works, but I think his devotion for Tsuna is pretty serious.

Yay, cliff-hanger! I hope you want to continue reading.** If so, please review!**

I would lie if I told you that I need them for inspiration(since the story is already done and stuff...though, I admit that they gave me new drive. Thanks!), but I easily feel like I'm forcing myself onto you, if no-one is interested. Ask the people on Livejournal. Since I'm not ever going to bother them with my fics again...*depression*


	4. Chapter 4

_**AN:**_ Sorry, not done with re-writing the 1st and 2nd chap… but I went over the 4th one and here it is!

**Reidluver**: Aww, so depressed Hayato got you? Thank you for the review!

**hentai18ancilla**: Jah, who wouldn't be tempted by him? I'd actually like to pat him myself /hehe/ Hah, I guess it was a Gokudera-esque mixture of jealousy, guilt and sadness about being forgotten?

**guelfe**: And I love you for liking it!

**captivated fairy: **Hah, and I fear it keeps getting worse…

**Yin of Yang**: Aww, thank you! And yay I maybe got your first review. That makes me really happy! But yea… of the last 4 stories on LJ only one got like… one feedback? I felt really stupid for posting there and wanted to stop writing in general… Haha, /major depression/… But I'm glad I just change the websites! Again, thanks for the review!

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

"Can you tell me about the things I forgot?"

Gokudera flinched at the question. Tsuna's eyes were pinned on him, filled with the expression of hope and expectation.

After Gokudera suppressed the urge to turn around and run at the thought that he should be the one that had to tell the Tenth everything about the Familia and that everybody expected Tsuna to become the tenth leader of the Vongola, he shuffled hesitantly near the bed his boss was lying in.

He doubted that it was in his position to tell him these things and felt really uncomfortable in his current position, but on the other hand Tsuna gave him something like an indirect order by asking. And Hayato couldn't deny, that he would do nearly everything for his kind-hearted boss and deep inside he really wanted the Tenth to remember him.

"Alright, Juudaime.." he muttered when he sat down next to the bed. "Ask me a question and I'll try to answer it."

Tsuna looked into the green eyes of the boy next to him and thought about which of his questions was worth to be asked first. Hayato looked awkward.

"Then, why do you always call me Juudaime? It's not like I'm some outstanding person, being Dame-Tsuna and all…." he lowered his gaze when the words spilled out.

Gokudera looked at him bewildered as if Tsuna gone insane by even thinking that.

"Because you are a candidate of becoming the tenth leader of the Vongola Mafia Familia. And you are the most amazing person I have ever met!"

Gokudera had just begun, but Tsuna already couldn't follow him anymore.

"W-w-what?" he stuttered, frantically looking for a sign of amusement in the eyes of the boy with the silvery hair.

When Gokudera didn't make an attempt to clear up the situation, Tsuna laughed nervously.

"Ahaha, don't joke with me, Gokudera-kun! This is not even close to being funny!" He scratched his head.

Gokudera looked at him with an determined expression, that assured Tsuna that he was dead-serious. The nervous smile on his face was wiped away in an instant.

"N-no way!"

"Is there anything else you want to know, Juudaime?" asked the boy next to the bed.

"W-what? W-why?"

"Well, I guess it's because the Ninth thinks you're the best choice and I think he is right." stated Gokudera.

"But, I can't do anything! I'm neither smart nor a am I extraordinarily good in physical stuff! I'm not fit to be in the Mafia!" exclaimed the upset boy.

"Yes, you are!" said Gokudera in a calm, very reassuring way. " The other family members think so, too!"

"Hah? There are more?"

"Sure. Besides me, your right-hand man, there are also, the baseball-nut Yamamoto, the stupid boxer Sasagawa Ryouhei, Hibari Kyouya, Mukuro, Chrome, the annoying cow-brat,-"

"W-wait! Yamamoto, too? A-and H-hibari-san, from the discipline committee?"

Gokudera nodded.

"Then, what is with that weird infant? You know, the strange one in the suit?"

"Huh? That is Reborn-san. He's one of the best hitmen in the world and currently your tutor and training you to become a great successor . The Ninth personally sent him to Japan to guide you."

"A baby being a hitman? How is that even possible?"

His thoughts were interrupted by the person they talked about just now, who entered the room.

"Don't sweat the small stuff, Dame-Tsuna!" he said then he turned around facing Gokudera "So you decided to spill it to him?"

Gokudera looked a little worried.

"Was that wrong?" He asked doubting and the baby chuckled.

"Well, somehow I already thought that you'll do it." said the small hitman with a smirk on his face. Gokudera looked embarrassed.

"Well, actually I just came to tell you, that I'm off to do some business the Ninth asked me to take care of. It's too bad. The timing is really off now, with Dame-Tsuna loosing his memory. Not that there was much to forget to begin with…"

"Reborn-san! You can't mean it! What if the Tenth is attacked when you're not around to help him?"

"He still has his dying will pills, so he should be at least able to defend himself. And he has his guardians, so just bear with it while I'm gone and perhaps, Tsuna will get an epiphany and regain some of his important memories."

While Tsuna observed the two talkers he couldn't miss the doubting expression that shadowed Gokudera's features when he heard Reborn's last sentence. Was it really that bad that he bumped his head? Up until now Gokudera had always looked quiet optimistic, despite the time Tsuna woke up in the infirmary. And what where the pills the baby talked about? He suddenly realized how little he really knew.

The infant walked back to the door he entered some moments ago. On the door he stopped and lowered his head. The flap of his head shadowed his eyes.

"Take care!" he said as he left.

This didn't make Tsuna feel much better. He was sure that the words held some unspoken meaning in it. Tsuna swallowed hard and looked at Gokudera who stared at the door that just shut.

"What was that?" asked Tsuna, but his right-hand man just shook his head.

**- x -**

A few hours later a slight knock on the door took the two boys by surprise and both of them flinched.

Gokudera had tried to explain the numerous questions Tsuna wanted to be answered and to him the knock was actually a more than welcome event to change the subject.

"Tsu-kun?" Nana's voice filled the room through the door. " There is a letter for you. Somebody tried to push it through the door."

Tsuna's mom opened the door and came in to hand her son the said paper with her usual bright smile, before she took her leave again.

No address was shown on the covert.

"This looks suspicious!" voiced Gokudera his boss's thoughts who tried to open it up.

"No way!" Tsuna cried letting go of the letter after his eyes flew over the words. Gokudera took the paper out of Tsuna's lap wondering what caused the sudden cry of the Tenth.

"_We want to challenge the Vongola Tenth._

_Meet us tomorrow 8 pm on the riverbanks._

_Just to make sure he'll show up, we want to confirm, that we captured one of his men."_

'This isn't good!' thought Gokudera while glancing on the boy he admired so much. He seemed to be frozen due to the shock.

Shit, now what was he supposed to do?

* * *

**End chapter 4!**

Wahhh, sorry for the overly clichéd plot turn! But somehow I need to get the story moving already, I mean they cannot stay in Tsuna's room for the whole story, can they?

Uwah… my 5927 djs arrived, I'm so happy. And I swear, one day I will translate them! *determined* No matter what it takes!( Haha, just about 20 more Kanji…)

GokuTsuna needs much more love! Or is it just me, that I get the feeling, the 5927-love is decreasing rapidly? O.O

**Anyways, please review, if you liked this chapter, though nothing much happened. But it will…. If you drop me a comment! **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Word count: **_1106

_**Warning: **_Violence and fighting… oh and little cursing by Hayato. Big Surprise, eh?

_**AN: **_Just to be sure: I switched to Gokudera's point of view! He's actually easier to understand than Tsuna. But I'm going back to Tsuna's POV later. It's just for the sake of story-telling!

Still the original version. I thought it was alright, so I left it the way it was.

I hope you'll still enjoy!

**Goldenbutterfly**: *hugs you back* Thanks for always reviewing. You make me incredibly happy!

**BlackSilveDemonRose**: Thank you! I will!

**luvtuna27**: Thanks a lot. I'll try my best.

Well, then. here we go:

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

"_We want to challenge the Vongola Tenth._

_Meet us tomorrow 8 pm on the riverbanks._

_Just to make sure he'll show up, we want to confirm, that we captured one of his men."_

Hayato cursed inwardly.

Shit, how did it come to this? The Tenth looked petrified from the shock. It seemed to dawn on him which responsibly he carried by being the candidate for the succession of the Vongola Familia when he asked:

"There was someone taken as a hostage because of me?"

Tsuna's voice was empty and his eyes were locked on his blanket, full of incredulity.

Gokudera bit his lip. He wanted to comfort his boss, but he couldn't find words that would ease Tsuna's panic. He always felt so helpless to the Tenth feelings. But who would actually dare to challenge the soon-to-be boss of the most prestige Mafia Family? This didn't made sense. Perhaps they were some impudent gang that didn't actually know who Tsuna really was? He couldn't think of any Family in Italy that would even think of such a stupid act. But as absurd as it sounded, there were guys like Mukuro or the Varia, that proofed that nothing was unthinkable in their milieu. But a blackmailing letter was totally retro and out of fashion. Who in the world would send a challenge-letter nowadays?

"I-I can't even fight…. What could they actually want from me?" Tsuna voiced his inner struggle.

Gokudera wanted to place his hands on his Tenth arms, to show that everything would be alright and they'd find a way out, but instead he folded his hands in front of his body to prevent him from doing it.

"Juudaime! You don't have to fight. After all you still have your Guardians. Even if you don't remember us, we are still willing to fight for you and to protect you."

Gokudera gave a gentle and reassuring smile.

**- x -**

Hayato scuffed down the street on the way to his apartment. The night was already falling. He had spent the rest of the day trying to calm down and trying to convince a skeptical Tsuna of his greatness, which he still couldn't see, after hearing all of Gokudera's stories.

Crap, why wasn't there anything he could do to help his boss? It always seemed that he turned out useless, when the Tenth actually needed him.

But perhaps there was something. He didn't really want to do it, but, it was about his highly admired boss after all, so everything was fine. There wasn't much he wouldn't do.

He stopped walking and with an audible "Che" he turned around after a short time of struggling and walked to the opposite direction.

**- x -**

Gokudera checked the time on his mobile. 7:45 pm. He still had enough time to reach the riverbanks. Nevertheless he ran towards his destination, just to be sure.

His breathing was ragged when he slumped down into the soft grass of the small hillside.

'Now, I'm really curious who dared to challenge the Tenth.' he mused.

He didn't need to wait long, then the answer of his question arrived. The answer actually looked pretty familiar to him.

Carrying a struggling and crying Lambo, a gang of scary looking guys arrived.

Gokudera stood up and blocked their way. Grinning slightly by the easiness of the task.

"Oi, you! Get out of our way, scum!", snorted one of the arrivers, whose face showed a huge scar, that occupied nearly all of it.

"Che" was the only thing Gokudera let out. The gang started surrounding him in a way that spoke of their conceitedness, making Gokudera's grin even wider.

"What, are you grinning about, brat? Get out of our way, we don't have time for your games now. You should be happy 'bout that and just get the hell away while you still can!(1)"

"Sorry, to spoil the fun. But I think I'm your appointment" smirked the bomber.

The group started laughing.

'Good, they don't take me serious. It's humiliating, but I guess it's still to my advance'

Pulling out several bombs, he stated:

"The Tenth doesn't need to be concerned with trash like you! And me and the baseball-nut beat the crap out of you before. Where is the big deal?"

"Haha! Don't you forget your buddy?" asked the scar-guy, which seemed to be the leader of the lump, while presenting the crying Lambo.

'Shit, I totally forgot the annoying cow'

"Heh, hiding behind a useless child? I should have known that the Momokyoukai are even able to undermatch my already low settled expectations." sneered the silver-haired boy, covering his dilemma.

"Don't mess with us, scum!" screamed the leader furiously. "Guys, let him feel what we're made of!"

"Heh" It wasn't hard for Gokudera to take out the attacking thugs, that didn't brought any danger to the small kid anymore.

He threw his dynamites and took out a great deal of them. The rest weren't that much, that he couldn't handle them with fist-fighting.

"Gokudera-kun!"

The voice of his boss caught him off guard, exactly like the punch that hit his stomach seconds later.

Fuck, why was the Tenth here already. He should have known it was a bad idea to let the baseball- freak distract the teen from his appointment.

Hayato clenched his hands as he tried to regain his balance and punched his harasser, a giant muscle man, hard in the face. The man stepped back covering the red stream flooding from his deformed nose.

Hayato took the opportunity to search for his boss and felt his body shaking when he noticed that the boy wasn't with the athlete.

That couldn't be true! What the hell was the other Guardian doing?

Even after Hayato went out of his way and overcame the thought of owing the baseball-nut a favour. He told Yamamoto to watch over Tsuna and be careful that he wouldn't show up, so Gokudera could have his way with the suckers that didn't take the Tenth seriously without getting his superior into danger.

And now his plan was messed up.

The attackers seemed to figure out the bombers thoughts.

"Grab the kid!" ordered the leader, pointing on Tsuna whose body started to shake violently.

"No, you don't!"

A bunch of dynamites came flying towards the men that turned to Tsuna. Due to that he needed to turn his back to his bleeding opponent, who saw his moment of glory and grabbed Hayato's throat. Choking he tried to struggle out of the giants tight grip, while he fought against loosing his conscious.

The last thing he saw with his fading sight, was a blur of orange light.

Shit, he failed protecting the Tenth again.

**

* * *

**

**End chapter 5!**

(1) How the hell would they speak? I wanted to make them talk like 'get the hella outta here!' But I'm too stupid to figure that out**...  
**

Haha, actually I nearly overworked my brain by thinking of some opponents. At first I thought another Mafia Familia would be great! But I couldn't find a fitting name, although I worked myself through the whole menu list of my favourite Italian Ristorante. But Quattro Formaggio, Nizza and co. didn't really do. I even was desperate enough to raid Hetalia's Italy names Romano and Venciano, but I couldn't actually work while thinking constantly of nagging Romano…..

So I thought: Why not use the thing that are already given. And I always wondered why the Momokyoukai didn't search for revenge for being beaten by high-schoolers…

Wanna see what's happens next? Found something that annoys you? Tell me by **reviewing!**

It isn't that hard! And I won't bite! At least I'll try!


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: **_Whoop, update! Was about time again. And sorry. For the lateness. I was trying to translate a doujinshi. Haha, now I have the first chapter done and lost all confidence in it and am too shy to share it. Poor, chapter... :D_**  
**_

_**

* * *

Chapter 6**_

Hayato awoke when he felt big hands hitting his face.

An unpleased groan came from his lips, when he opened his eyes, lifting his heavy lids and his gaze fell on a teenage boy with black hair. He snapped out of his daze immediately, when he recognized the guy in front of him.

"You useless ass!" he ranted, grabbing Yamamoto's collar roughly. "Why did you let the Tenth go? I already gave you such an easy task, but you still~"

He bit his lips when the thought of the Tenth hit him.

Where was he? Was he alright? Why wasn't he near him? A float of questions washed over Gokudera's mind, occupying his thoughts, when he narrowed his stinging eyes to look for the boy who gave him something to live for.

He sighed relieved, when he finally pinned his eyes on the young Vongola. The brunette was standing a few meters away from him, a flame was emitting on his forehead and the beautiful, pure orange surrounded the Tenth hands as well.

Tsuna was standing there, facing the big, scarred leader of the yakuza with calm and knowing eyes. The thug was still holding Lambo in a tight grip close to him. Although the image about this scene was giving more the impression that he used the whining brat to hide behind instead of using it as a evidence of his advantage.

Still, with the situation at hand, Tsuna's hands were bound and he couldn't do anything to take down his enemy. Gokudera knew the boy was too kind-hearted and he cared to much for the innocent involved, so he would never attack, when he knew, he could harm third parties.

"Oi, why aren't you helping the Tenth?" he directed his question at Yamamoto.

"Nothing I can do" was the blunt reply of the athlete. "If I'd charge in, the big guy'd hurt the kid. And Tsuna told me to stay out of it when I arrived."

A colourful stream of swears were heard.

Then something came into Hayato's still hazy mind. He started fumbling somewhere under his dress-shirt for a little while, until he eventually found the object of his search. He shot Yamamoto a questioning look and the other teen nodded, when it occurred to him, what the silver haired boy schemed and got ready to charge in.

The bomber clumsily fought with the mechanism of his lighter, finally drawing a flame from the small tool.

The fuse was burning and the smell of burning gunpowder filled the air. But when the Momokyoukai's leader caught wind of what was going on, it was already too late. The tiny bomb had hit the thug's back, well-aimed. The bombed man stumbled forward, loosing his grip around the toddler. Yamamoto was quick to react and jumped in to catch the released hostage.

Hayato grinned. Finally Tsuna had an opening to launch his last blow.

The flames around his fists extended and Gokudera could see his boss moving forward in a matter of seconds, knocking out the scar-face with a well-placed punch in the ribs of his opponent, that was so much taller than the fragile, small Tsuna.

The older man fell backwards and stopped moving.

Tsuna looked at his defeated opponent and his intuition told him, that the guy would be out of it for a whole while. He turned his head and fixated his bomber with a composed expression.

"Why did you come here alone, Gokudera-kun?" he asked with a low voice, that made Hayato feel intimidated. He lowered his head and stared on the ground, not knowing how to answer.

"Answer me, Gokudera-kun", demanded Tsuna gently, but without leaving room for disobeying.

He bit his lower lip. " I-I …." he took in a deep breath. "I just wanted to protect you, Juudaime…and I didn't wanted you to worry…." he stated.

The brown-haired teen walked towards Hayato, who still was laying on in the soft grass. His flames slowly ceasing. He fell on his knees next to him.

"I _was _worried…" corrected Tsuna him, his voice sounding sad and bothered, but contained also a hint of anger by Hayato's solo attempt.

A wave of guild clashed over Gokudera. "Sorry…. For being so selfish…. " whispered the taller boy. Seeing the close-up of his bosses face, Hayato carefully lifted his hand.

******************************** Change of perception ********************************

Tsuna turned around facing Gokudera, whose body was still pressed on the ground below him. A flash of relieve shot through his chest, when he saw, that the silver-haired teen seemed somehow alright.

"Why did you come here alone, Gokudera-kun?"

That weren't exactly the words he wanted to phrase, but his mouth moved on its own. Gokudera seemed to struggle what to answer, lowering his head preventing himself from looking at Tsuna.

"Answer me, Gokudera-kun" The words left his mouth again, without Tsuna actually wanting to say them. But the strange sensation, that occupied his body and thoughts made the words feel just right, though it was slowly fading when Tsuna walked over to the male on the ground, that started to answer Tsuna's demanding voice.

" I-I …." he stuttered, "I just wanted to protect you, Juudaime…and I didn't wanted you to worry..." continued the bomber.

Tsuna took in a sharp sigh, trying to stay calm, what was pretty hard, when he saw Gokudera looking at him with eyes of sorrow and guilt. Tsuna's chest tightened. He kneed next to the strangely protective teen.

"I _was_ worried…" he said feeling

Gokudera clenched his fists, before relaxing them again.

"Sorry…. For being so selfish…. " he whispered.

Tsuna was taken by surprise, when Gokudera's hand touched his cheek slightly, but it felt nice and he closed his eyes. Only for a few seconds.

Then he snapped out of his daze. He opened his eyes again, when he realized that he was outside in the middle of the day, letting his cheek be caressed by another guy, with Yamamoto and the small boy watching.

He felt a blush sneaking its way on his face, when he backed off, scratching his head sheepishly.

"Ah….. I think we really should head home now." Pushing himself up again.

The others just nodded in agreement and followed him. Yamamoto carrying the toddler, trying to cheer the little guy up by talking about food. Strangely enough, it worked. And Gokudera followed with a little distance, tightly clenching his right hand, that was in Tsuna's face a few seconds ago.

Tsuna suppressed a small chuckle.

**- x -**

"That's it Gokudera-kun"

Tsuna closed the first-aid box and looked up on Hayato, who just got treaded by him. The smaller boy had wrapped bandages around Gokudera's right wrist, the left arm and several band aids decorating the bombers face.

Tsuna chuckled at the sight. It made Gokudera look like an delinquent even more, thought the expression the boy displayed, totally contrasted the image.

"Thank you, Juudaime, for treating my wounds."

Tsuna smiled gently, and just shook his head.

"No need to thank me, Gokudera-kun. It's also my fault, that you went out by yourself…..anyways, I'm really happy that nothing worse happened to you."

Hayato stared at the white bandage around his wrist. He had done it again. Instead of helping his boss, he made him come to help him and Tsuna even had to treat his wounds. And after all he deemed his plan pretty good in the beginning. Hayato clenched his fist, feeling a dull pain in his wrist. He couldn't deny it, he felt useless. He didn't even bother pushing the guild onto Yamamoto any more. All he needed now was getting out and having a smoke. Time to think.

"Well, Juudaime! I'm sorry for occupying your precious time. I think it's better for me to head home now.." Hayato implied, getting on his feet.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna slightly grabbed the Italians sleeve. Gokudera turned around, Tsuna's head was stubbornly avoiding eye contact. "Wh-what…" he broke off, gathering his thoughts again. This was more embarrassing, then he thought it would be. Nevertheless, he had to ask.

"Wh-what are you to me?" he asked.

Gokudera gave him a puzzled look.

"I'm your right-hand man, aren't I?" he asked back, confused. The brunette nodded absentminded.

Gokudera had already reached the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Juudaime!" he promised and left hastily, searching his pockets for the familiar package.

* * *

**End chapter 6!**

Yay! Tsuna remembered how to use his pills! I wonder how?

Ah, and btw. I kinda liked the story so far, but I hated the last chapter. I don't want to do this to you, you deserved a better ending, since people actually reviewed more then the first three chapters. So, I'm kinda depending on you. Any advices? Things that are not clear? Something you desire to read?

Just drop a comment, everyone can do it, even the anonymous lurker over there!

Ah, and something else. I hope this story is done soon. And I was wondering what I should do next. I have no clue but various started plot-lines. So I though I should ask you. That would be more than fair in my opinion. So, I hope I'm going to put up a poll on my profile(when I can figure out how it's done...)


	7. Chapter 7

_**AN: **_Haaa, I don't know what to think about this chapter. I honestly have no opinion about it.

Hope you still enjoy…

_**

* * *

Chapter 7**_

Tsuna left his house sleep-deprived. Somehow he couldn't just think of Gokudera as right-hand man. Then what the hell was he to him?

He wanted to ask his mother. But talking about his feelings with his mother was so lame, and he didn't want her getting overly excited and pressing him about further details. But who could he ask?

His thoughts wandered to the strange Haru-girl, after all she was a girl and should know something about feelings and stuff. But he dismissed this thought pretty fast, after all, he couldn't remember her at all.

Any other options? It just left the weird woman that lived in his house. But she was scary, not to mention that she came here, because she loved an infant, which didn't make her seem reliable in matters of feelings to Tsuna, though she did seem to love talking about them a lot.

All his possibilities vanished. He just had to figure it out himself.

"Good morning, Juudaime!"

Tsuna turned around and felt his face getting warmer. He felt caught. "Morning, Gokudera-kun." Speaking of the devil…

Then they fell silent and made their way towards school. Tsuna didn't know how to handle the situation and tried to sort his thoughts out and Hayato still felt bad about yesterdays incident, charging in without Tsuna's approval.

"Good morning, Tsuna-kun!"

He looked up in confusion. The voice sounded familiar, but it couldn't be possibly directed to him.

Kyouko was waving him, a smile on her face.

Tsuna gaped. There must have happen a lot of stuff in the time his memory successfully deleted. Why was Kyouko-chan talking to him? Smiling at him? He waited for his heart to skip a beat. It never came.

Huh? His crush was talking to him the first time he was aware of it and it didn't bother him. This wasn't right…

"G-good morning Kyouko-chan…" he replied confused.

"Haru-chan told me you fell down the stairs and hit your head. Are you alright?" she asked concerned.

Tsuna nodded, still waiting for his feelings to stir up. "Uhn, I'm fine."

"That's great to hear, Tsuna-kun!" Kyouko said happily and they continued their way, Tsuna in the middle of them. The only one talking was Kyouko. She spoke of her brother, what her brother and Kyouko did on the weekend and that her brother went ahead today, because he had to attend morning practice. Tsuna didn't even know that Kyouko had a brother. He just smiled and nodded, still too confused about the weird situation that just occurred to him and Hayato, disappointed, that he had to share his Tenth with the overly-brother-loving girl. She should have shown more concern for the Tenth instead of talking about lawn-head all the time.

"Well, than, I'm off!" Kyouko spotted a waiting Hana and ran over to her.

"See you later, Kyouko-chan." Tsuna smiled. Hayato stayed silent

**- x -**

The school day was over and Tsuna wanted to went home together with Hayato and Yamamoto. Tsuna and Yamamoto were confused about the homework their math teacher gave them, Hayato offered his boss help with it and Yamamoto decided to tag along, smiling and happy, that he didn't have to do it alone at home.

So Tsuna waited for his friends, that were held back by the teacher.

Hayato, because he got annoyed during lesson, by 'some asshole that made fun of the Tenth (that obviously couldn't answer a question just because he was still a little confused after bumping his head), but was himself to stupid to solve the really simple and actually totally easy and fucking obvious question at the black board'. That had been the first and less offensive statement that left the Italian's mouth. Followed by 'retarded', 'he should start school all over again' and ended with some threat of stuffing him with dynamites.

Yamamoto's matter was more normal. He simply fell asleep during the class. Which should be forgiven since it was math. But the teacher just couldn't see it that way.

Tsuna sighed. He couldn't deny that he was so happy to actually have some friends, that he could barely contain it, but wondered why his friends couldn't be a little more… normal. An Italian Mafioso carrying dynamite and a baseball-ace that got used to carrying a wooden sword along, no matter where he went were definitive everything but normal. No matter how you looked at it.

"Oi, look who's here!"

Tsuna turned around, slightly distressed by the gruffness of the voice.

"… it's Dame-Tsuna! How long has it been, that we met you without your freaky, smoking buddy?"

Tsuna involuntary backed away, by the sight of three _huge _boys. "Dunno…"

"Ah, doesn't matter, doesn't matter… why don't we celebrate our meeting thoroughly?"

Tsuna didn't really need to hear the sneering laughter of the other's friends, to tip him off, that this celebration wasn't going to be happy for him. Tsuna already started to cringe, when the three started to approach him slowly, cracking their knuckles.

"Oi, what the hell do think you're doing to the Tenth?"

The three stopped in their actions and turned around. "Shit, the weirdo has arrived…"

Hayato, that came running to Tsuna's help already build himself up in front of his boss, showing off the burning fuses of his dynamites.

"Why is he always hiding behind his stupid dynamites?" This was actually supposed to by a thought, but the leader of the bullies didn't seem to notice he voiced it out loud, scratching on Gokudera's proud.

"Hah? You think I couldn't beat the crap out of you without them?" now that was Hayato's honour talking, when he put out the fuses, grumpily shoved the sticks into the depths of his jacket again and lifted his fists. "Then, bring it on!"

The three thugs jumped on, but Tsuna didn't really got anything of the fight. He just stared at Gokudera's back and re-lived some kind of déjà-vu.

"_Haha, look at that! The underwear-guy!" - "Pervert"_

_Tsuna wished for a mysterious hole to appear in front of him, to jump in and vanish from the surface of this world. Gokudera, that had been kneeling in front of him, got on his feet again and pulled out several sticks of dynamite._

"_Tenth, allow me to make myself useful. I shall totally annihilate them!"_

"_N-no! You really don't have to!" But the bombs already exploded in their flight, the force of the explosion knocking the delinquents out. _

_Tsuna gaped, Yamamoto laughed 'That looked like fun' and Hayato grinned about his good work. _

"Juudaime… Juudaime… are you alright?"

Tsuna blinked a few times and looked up at the silverette in front of him, then he looked at the pile, the three bodies formed.

"Gokudera-kun… are they…?"

Hayato smiled reassuring. "They are just out of it for now. I tried my best not to knock their lights out completely." _Though the would have deserved it, _he added in his thoughts.

"What happened?"

Yamamoto had finally been released by the teacher.

"They where threatening the Tenth!" Hayato defended his actions. Yamamoto just laughed and nodded. "Well, let's go then"

**- x -**

"Well, Juudaime, how would you solve the first question?"

They had arrived and put out their homework, Tsuna's mother had brought them snacks upstairs and they tried to figure out the questions.

"I have no idea.." Tsuna admitted, feeling really like Dame-Tsuna.

Hayato just smiled at him, seemingly happy that he could help his boss and started to explain the way to the solution. Tsuna thought it was adorable that the Italian tried his best at explaining it to him, but the further he went with his explanation, the more he slid into some weird scientific mode without realizing it. Tsuna understood nothing but the first three sentences. Yamamoto on the other hand seemed to get everything after a little explanation and it didn't take long for him to finish. Laughing happily he shoved the paper into his bag after Gokudera checked it and, to his frustration, didn't find any mistakes, not that he'd admit it, but he had looked thoroughly, several times. Tsuna still struggled with his first task.

It had been two hours when Yamamoto stood up.

"I need to help my old man with the shop. See you later, then and thanks for the snacks!"

"Uhn, no problem, see you tomorrow…" Tsuna replied still staring at the numbers and little Xs and Ys that seemed to laugh at him mockingly.

Hayato just waved at him, motioning the baseball-ace to get out. Yamamoto laughed again and left the room, leaving the two alone.

"Gokudera-kun, I still don't get it…"

The bomber came over to him and peered over his bosses shoulder, before he started explaining the fourth time. This time he tried his best to keep it as simple as possible, progressing just when he was sure that the brunette understood what he tried to say. Tsuna nodded happily and then they finally finished.

"Thank you so much Gokudera-kun. You really helped me here. I think I finally got it!" he smiled brightly at his right-hand man.

"Glad to help you any time, Juudaime!" Hayato said with devotion.

"How are your injuries?"

"Great, I nearly don't feel them anymore!"

This wasn't doing any good. Gokudera just replied without bring up a conversation. It made Tsuna feel awkward.

But not for long, since loud steps were heard and after some moments the door flew open and a tall blond man stumbled into Tsuna's room.

"Geh, Bucking Bronco, what are you doing here?" Hayato didn't seem to be happy to see him.

"I heard my cute little brother had a terrible accident! So I came to check on him!"

Tsuna gulped. _Little Brother?_

**- x -**

**End chapter 7 **(buhuu, wanted to make it longer)

Aww, no Hayato wallowing in self-pity this time… But, Dino is there! Yay, Dino is awesome, and essential for some of Tsuna's memories. I think…

Anyways, feel free to tell me what you think, if you are confused, or feel something is missing, I'm confident, that I'm able to slip it in somewhere.

Well, have a great 3. Advent, when you're celebrating it!


End file.
